


Case Study

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 20:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19582279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Shockwave invites Starscream to a mutually beneficial experiment. Drabble originally on my Tumblr that someone reminded me existed.Edit: APPARENTLY THE WHOLE THING DIDN'T POST THE BEGINNING WAS MISSING. FFFFFF





	Case Study

The invite was surprising. The small vital sign tracking attachments were not expected. The fragging was circuit-blowingly great.

Starscream had been laid out on a berth at Shockwave’s behest and, with some very direct orders, had opened his valve cover to the unusual scientist. Some study this turned out to be, the jet had mused. Shockwave didn’t have any tact or patience for foreplay but he did have the decency to ensure Starscream was lubricated and primed to participate.

He paused, single red optic burning down at the Second In Command. “Why is it that you have agreed to this experiment, commander?” The seeker looked down his chest to the other, a little thrown by the question.

“I-it’s been a while, that’s all. Don’t think you’re some special case for me, this is purely out of mutual convenience,” he growled out, not wanting the other to think this was anything other than a hook up.

“Understood,” the low-toned monotonous voice soothed. He stood back from Starscream and easily dragged the lithe mech’s aft to the edge of the berth. His indignant complaints at being man handled were cut off when a thick, long spike began to fill him.

Any whining devolved into pleasured moans and platitudes about how good it felt. With the adjusting done Shockwave set off at a solid pace, firmly holding Starscream’s waist down with his only servo at the Jet’s hip with his other arm’s cannon laid against the mech’s torso. Each thrust was precise, measured and directly hitting the deepest nodes of Starscream’s valve.

It was maddening how such a boring pace with that sort of force behind each impact was sending so much pleasure through the SIC. It was only minutes before Starscream was increasing in volume, begging him to frag him harder or faster, anything to drive him to overload faster, but nothing moved the scientist beyond his stubborn pace. Release came to the seeker finally and he arched, transfluid leaving his spike in small ropes between their torsos while his valve was overflowing with lubricant.

His body kept being bounced by the others thrusts and he realized no such overload had reached the mech fragging him. “Ah, still not there yet?” He cooed. “I could make it good for you, you know, nn, just lay back and-”

“That will not be necessary,” Shockwave declined the offer, hips never missing a beat as he watched the monitor behind Starscream. When he did pause it was almost pitiful how the jet whined, already worked up into wanting another round. Shockwave pulled up a holo keyboard and typed something in, still inside the seeker and making him wait. It only took a few seconds of that before the notes were done and the scientist took hold of the other once again.

This time Starscream was in for a treat as the pace doubled and the impact was where he’d wished it had been when he was climaxing moments before. “Oh!! Shockwave, yes!!” His helm flew back and his claws scraped at the berth, then sought out the other’s arms and tried to grasp hold of him. Surely the other must be nearing his own orgasm with this speed! Another overload sent his senses into a static-filled haze, crying out happily and arching up for him.

Shockwave didn’t stop. He continued to buck into him at the same swift pace. Starscream finished his second overload but wasn’t able to settle, his energy kept highly charged by the other’s movements. “Please-!” He gasped and pulled at the other’s arms to get his attention. “Please! Wait, ah, I need to recover- OH!! FRAG!! MMN-!” His head fell back when the scientist started snapping his hips in even faster, that massive spike still seemingly stroking along every possible node in Starscream’s valve.

The jet couldn’t make a single coherent thought, only pleasure and desire pushed him to make mindless praising gasps. His third overload was nearly enough to knock him offline with no down time between his prior rounds. His spinal struts arched and his claws drew up fine ribbons of metal they scraped up.

“SHOCKWAVE! YES!!” He screamed and came, calipers cycling down on the purple mech’s cord and trying to milk him for all he had, needing to be filled and have the other climax already. Everything was still as he came down from his high. Had they both finished this time? Was the scientist’s orgasm really that subtle?

Looking down he expected a tired or sagging mech between his legs, but what he saw was the usual rigid Shockwave typing more notes into his holo keyboard.

“What are you doing??” He finally demanded to know what the other’s game was.

“This is a scientific study,” he answered blandly. At the SIC’s glare he continued. “I am exploring the effects of physical pleasure on a subject that does not normally receive it. Your neural net’s displays while overloading are… fascinating.” That last word sounded almost hungry and sent a chill though Starscream.

“That’s why you wouldn’t stop?”

“Correct. I want to see your overload to its full completion without stopping.” His hand and arm returned to their prior positions and all at once Starscream remembered that swollen spike was still buried inside his valve.

“This time, try listening when I’m overloading,” Starscream said hastily and gasped when the larger mech started a brutal slamming pace, harder and faster than the previous rounds. “Ohh! Shockwave! Are-did you hear me??”

“Yes,” he reaffirmed, snapping his hips up and into the same direct spot each time without fail, keeping the jet from sliding or wiggling away. His large unblinking optic observed how his thick cord disappeared into Starscream’s wet heat over and over, then his view traveled upward to the mech’s arching back, chest pushed out toward him. He watched now his mouth opened and silent cries strained his vocalizer, how he grit his teeth and tensed and then bit his lip and keened for more. Shockwave looked back up at the monitor, the view of a virtual live recreation of Starscream’s lighting neutral net exploding with light as pleasure racked him.

Starscream was shouting again. His overload coming a 4th time had his voice raw and he struggled to make his demands clear, but they were the same “Harder don’t stop!” type of cries. Shockwave listened this time, yanking the other’s hips down in time with his hard thrusts to make them hit deeper and harder. The image on the screen was a thing of beauty, fully activating almost every corner of the other’s processor and overriding it with stimuli, then he looked down to see how such charges made his system lock up and be still as he came, more transfluid from his reserves laying itself between them and that hot valve staying ever so slick for them.

He stopped this time to let the other vent hard, fans roaring and taking up the silence of the room while Shockwave typed in his notes about the 4th overload.

“It is.. Fascinating,” he murmured. It was addicting, seeing such wild results that were consistent in some ways and varied in others. “I’ll need to gather more data,” he said simply and started at a pace that picked up where the other left off, gripping the seeker’s waist and pulling him onto his spike. Starscream could only cry out for him as he was overcome with pleasure again and again.


End file.
